


Every one the other beats heart is for

by Kathie, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie/pseuds/Kathie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>новая рука, новая причёска, даже фамилия новая, только имя то же самое — Джеймс, а Стив на людях ласково зовёт его Джимми. У них новая жизнь. Вот уже сорок семь дней как</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every one the other beats heart is for

**Author's Note:**

> фик писался до выхода фильма «Капитан Америка: Гражданская Война»; АУ относительно концовки фильма. Концентрация ядерного флаффа зашкаливает. Местами очень флаффный ООС. Название взято из песни The Neighbourhood — Sweater Weather

Баки сквозь дрёму чувствует крепкий кофейный аромат, смешанный с запахом сливок и кардамона. Он улыбается. Ему лень открывать глаза, лень просыпаться окончательно. Ему нравится эта утренняя истома, когда он уже не спит, но ещё и не проснулся. Из открытой балконной двери дует морской бриз, пока ещё прохладный, гладит взмокшую после сна поясницу, поглаживает по затылку. За кофейной пеленой Баки чувствует запах Стива — его влажных волос, его одеколона. К прикосновениям ветра добавляются касания горячей широкой ладони, чужие пальцы пробегаются по позвоночнику вверх от самого копчика, ерошат коротко остриженные волосы. Баки улыбается, стискивая подушку сильнее, и тихо урчит.

— Проснись и пой, солнышко, — голос Стива тихий, с доброй насмешкой, и Баки урчит вновь, потираясь щекой о подушку. Ему хочется, чтобы Стив лёг рядом, чтобы можно было вслепую ткнуться губами ему в плечо или шею и так лежать до тех пор, пока сон не уйдёт окончательно.

— Слишком рано, — шепчет Баки лениво. — Дай ещё пять минуточек...

— Ты ведь не спишь, — Стив смеётся громче, смещает ладонь обратно к пояснице, а затем начинает гладить верх его ягодиц, сдвигая резинку трусов ниже. — Бак. Ба-а-а-аки...

Его шёпот оседает на коже, и Баки переворачивается, так и не раскрывая глаз. Потягивается до хруста в суставах, стонет довольно, затем накрывает лицо ладонями и зевает.

— Ба-а-а-аки, — Стив смещается сам, садится у него между ног, поглаживая по груди и животу, ведёт пальцами по рёбрам, щекочет. Баки смеётся в голос, ёрзая:

— Это запрещённый приём!

— Это маленькая хитрость на пути к победе, — смеётся ему Стив в ответ, приближается, задевает губами шею, край челюсти, подбородок, а потом коротко целует в губы. — Ба-а-аки. Мой.

— Твой, — мгновенно отзывается Баки, раскрывая глаза, щурится сонно, но смотрит на Стива прямо, откровенно любуясь. У Стива счастливое, улыбчивое лицо. Баки не понимал когда-то, как это, когда глаза сияют, но у Стива они такие именно сейчас. Сияющие. Красивые. Яркие, ярче, чем вода в лагуне, на берегу которой стоит их дом. Он протягивает руку, поглаживая Стива по заросшей густой бородой щеке, ведёт выше, по отросшему ёжику волос, гладит его за ухом. Стив поворачивает голову и целует его в запястье: в левое, уже не металлическое, а прикрытое какой-то ультра-кибер-нано-кожей — спасибо тому улыбчивому кудрявому пареньку из команды Фила Коулсона. 

— Проснись и пой, — шепчет Стив ему в запястье, после чего целует вновь, царапая щетиной. Баки смеётся, в отместку кусая его за губу. Они словно поменялись образами. Теперь Стив щеголяет с небритыми щеками, а он, Баки, каждый день выбривает их до гладкости. С волосами ему тоже пришлось расстаться. Он остриг их к чёрту, не жалея даже. Новая рука, новая причёска, даже фамилия новая, только имя то же самое — Баки, а Стив на людях ласково зовёт его Джимми. 

У них новая жизнь. Вот уже сорок семь дней как. Хотя если верить документам, то они женаты с апреля две тысячи четырнадцатого. Какая, чёрт возьми, ирония.

На постели рядом с Баки стоит переносной деревянный столик — специально для завтраков. Там тарелка пышных блинчиков, благоухающих ванилью, мёдом и соусом из манго — местные подсказали, что так вкуснее. А ещё жареный бекон и омлет с сыром, апельсиновый сок для Стива и холодный кофе со сливками для самого Баки. Стив у них — главный по завтракам. Просыпается рано утром, отправляется на пробежку по пляжу, готовит завтрак и будит Баки. А вот обеды и ужины Баки любит готовить самостоятельно. Или с помощью Стива, хотя в итоге готовка растягивается на долгие часы. 

— Съездим сегодня в город? — спрашивает у него Стив и подцепляет пальцами блинчик, пачкая его и свою руку в соусе. Капля соуса срывается с запястья, падает аккурат на переносной столик — на самый край, двинь Стив рукой, и капля бы упала на простынь. Эй, это вообще его Стив? Баки помнит, что из них двоих в Бруклине Стив был тем, кто против крошек в кровати и разбросанных вещей.

Может, это лишнее доказательство, что они изменились. Стали проще. 

— Окей, — отвечает ему Баки и, когда Стив запихивает блинчик себе в рот, перехватывает его руку, тянет к себе, облизывает тёплую кожу. Стив смеётся себе под нос, и смех его абсолютно счастливый. — Купим рыбы? Хочу запечь её на костре. 

— Хочешь почувствовать себя Робинзоном? 

— Просто хочу рыбы на костре. 

— Можно с фенхелем и лимоном, — улыбается Стив, хватая ещё один блинчик, и теперь подносит его к губам Баки. — Я недавно видел, как Гордон Рамзи так делал. 

— Боже, Стиви, — Баки смеётся с набитым ртом, и чудо, как ему удаётся не поперхнуться. — Ты смотришь Гордона Рамзи?

— Ну что? — Стив жмёт плечами, сам хихикая. — Он очень хороший повар! И очень... Экспрессивный. 

— Знаешь, — Баки прожёвывает наконец свой блинчик и улыбается во весь рот, — лучше запечь её с томатами и травяной сальсой. Это тоже его рецепт, если что!

Стив смеётся вместе с ним. Стив улыбается так, что Баки опять в него влюбляется. Иногда Баки кажется, что у него не было ни единого шанса не влюбиться в Стива — ни тогда, в далёких тридцатых, ни потом, на войне, ни сейчас, в этом сумасшедшем веке. 

Он влюбляется в него каждый чёртов раз, когда Стив улыбается, или смеётся, или просто держит его за руку и смотрит в глаза.

— Окей, томаты и травяная сальса, нужно внести в список, — деловито говорит Стив, ласково глядя на Баки. На бороде у него блестит капелька мёда, и Баки смеётся, тянет руку, чтобы вытереть. 

Иногда ему сложно поверить, что всё это происходит с ними. Может быть, потому что прошло всего несколько недель? Или потому, что такая идиллия слишком непривычна для них двоих. Баки, на самом-то деле, боится, что Стиву всё скоро наскучит. Ему же не наскучит точно. За всю свою искалеченную жизнь — насколько позволяет ему вспомнить его дырявая и дрянная память — сейчас он наконец-то по-настоящему чувствует себя счастливым. 

— Я люблю тебя, знаешь? — шепчет Баки на ухо Стиву, когда они вылезают из постели и несут тарелки на кухню. Наверное, то, что он чувствует к Стиву — единственное, в чём Баки может быть уверен. Стив оборачивается через плечо, прижимается носом к его носу и трётся легонько:

— Мой Баки, — они зажмуриваются синхронно, застывая с тарелками в руках, и Стив мягко касается его губ своими: — Я тоже тебя люблю.

***

Помыв посуду и убрав, они идут в душ. Точнее, это Баки идёт в душ, чтобы помыться, почистить зубы и сделать всякие неинтересные утренние дела, а Стив идёт за ним, чтобы мешать. Какие могут быть мысли о чистке зубов, если он обнимает Баки со спины, поглаживая скользкими от мыла руками по груди? Или когда Стив принимается мыть ему голову — хотя волос там короткий ёжик остался, и особых усилий это не требует.

— Иди ко мне, — шепчет Стив ему на ухо, скользит ладонями по животу вниз, и Баки, конечно, поддаётся. Откидывает голову на плечо, прижимаясь губами к его шее, подставляется под ласки сильных рук, трётся всем телом. Вода хлещет им по лицам, но невозможно думать о таких мелочах, когда Стив разворачивает Баки к себе лицом и подхватывает на руки.

Стив сильный мальчик. Он выдержит. Выдерживал уже не раз. 

— Хочу черимойю, — говорит Стив, когда они вылезают из душа.

— Чери-что? — Баки выглядывает из-под полотенца, которым вытирает голову, и вздыхает: Стив натягивает футболку прямо на мокрое тело, засранец.

— Черимойю, — по слогам повторяет Стив. — Я вчера в интернете читал о ней. Какой-то местный фрукт, очень вкусный. 

— Добавим в список к сальсе и помидорам, — он шлёпает в спальню прямо как есть, с одним только полотенцем на голове, а затем открывает шкаф, чтобы выбрать, какие шорты надеть сегодня. У Баки есть с сёрфингистами, с дельфинами, а ещё с очень странным узором, будто кто-то съел много разноцветных красок, а затем его стошнило на ткань. Баки нравится, что они могут сами выбирать, что носить. И что Стиву плевать, даже если он наденет эти странные цветастые шорты, гавайскую рубашку и кроксы. 

Перед выходом они смотрят на себя в зеркало. Стив тоже в шортах и футболке, но не таких ярких, кричащих цветов: шорты песочные, футболка светло-голубая, но из-за того, что она, кажется, мала Стиву на пару размеров, на него нельзя не обратить лишнего внимания. 

Стив обнимает Баки со спины, целуя в щёку. Они — образцовая семейная пара, Джим и Стив Картеры, женаты уже больше двух лет, встречаются почти десять. Они заключили брак 4 апреля 2014 года в Калифорнии, а недавно переехали сюда, на один из островов Карибского бассейна. 

Именно это сказал Фил Коулсон, когда вручал им папки с новыми документами и их новой историей. Баки не знал, что сделал Стив ради всего этого, и даже боялся представлять. Сам же он просто был безмерно благодарен Коулсону и его команде.

Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат — Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс, — погибли полгода назад во время взрыва на старой советской базе ГИДРы. Ужасная смерть символа нации, по которому эта нация скорбела до сих пор, заставившая пересмотреть условия Акта о регистрации супергероев... 

Баки хотелось плакать, когда он думал, что всё это Стив сделал ради него. Он просто всего этого не заслуживал.

***

— Может, заведём собаку? — спрашивает его Стив, ласково сжимая его руку в своей, а второй держится за руль. 

— Собаку? — Баки откидывается на сиденье, жмурится от лучей солнца, но очки упрямо не надевает. — Такую... Большую собаку?

— Или попугайчика.

— Они и так регулярно прилетают из джунглей.

— Эй, тебе хоть что-то нравится? — восклицает Стив, поворачивается, чтобы щёлкнуть Баки по носу, а он хватает его за запястье и целует пальцы.

— Смотри за дорогой, — мягко говорит Баки, поворачиваясь всем телом, укладываясь на сиденье, и любуется им неприкрыто. — Давай собаку. Ты ведь всегда хотел, да? 

— Ты помнишь, — ласково вздыхает Стив, глядя больше на Баки, чем на дорогу, и опять улыбается. — Да. Хотел. Но у меня была аллергия... А потом уже и не до собаки было. 

Баки тянется, чтобы погладить его по предплечью:

— Так что? Большую? Какого-нибудь огромного игривого пса... Который будет залезать к нам в постель по утрам, да? — ворчит он.

— Бак, я слышу в твоём голосе ревность! — смеётся Стив, опять бросая на него взгляд. — Боишься, что я буду по утрам чесать за ушами собаке, а не тебе?

— Или что она будет смотреть, как мы занимаемся сексом! — Баки округляет глаза, едва сдерживая смех. — Я не смогу сосредоточиться, знаешь... Мне всё время будет казаться, что она понимает. 

— Понимает что, м? — Стив мимолётно наклоняется к нему, целуя в лоб, и снова возвращается к тому, чтобы следить за дорогой. — Что я люблю тебя, да?

— И это тоже, — Баки издаёт урчащие, довольные звуки. Собака? Почему бы и нет. Это будет даже весело. И нормально. Как будто они обычная парочка геев, которые уезжают жить на острова, заводят собаку и наслаждаются красотами природы. Баки не уверен, что острова и природа входят в критерии нормальности геев, но собака там точно должна быть. — Хочешь, заедем в приют сегодня?

— Нет, — качает головой Стив. — Надо всё продумать.

— Да что тут думать? Собака. Четыре лапы, хвост, гав-гав. 

— Боже, Баки, у тебя ужасные представления о собаках! Это ведь ответственность.

— Думаешь, мы не справимся? 

Стив молчит, пожимая плечами. Может быть, читает в этом движении Баки. Они ведь правда могут не справиться. Стиву может надоесть эта искусственная идиллия. Баки может сорваться, как сорвался пару недель назад, когда они на рынке услышали русскую речь от какого-то туриста. 

Баки его не винит, хоть и признавать всё это больно. Он понимает. Он бы не пожелал кому-то такого партнёра, как он сам, или весь остаток жизни провести, скрываясь под личиной других людей. Ему-то всё нравится, потому что впервые в его жизни всё идёт нормально, впервые он счастлив в полной мере, но... Это ведь не значит, что и Стив тоже. 

В конце концов, это у него, Баки, нет никого, кроме Стива. Но у Стива есть и другие друзья. Другие люди в жизни, кроме него. И Баки знает, что он скучает, знает, что ему наверняка их не хватает. Он ведь своими глазами видел, как Стив общался с людьми в его команде, видел, что ему с ними комфортно...

Стив всем этим пожертвовал ради него, и Баки не может не думать об этом.

— Мы справимся, — наконец говорит Стив и сжимает его руку ободряюще. — Просто сегодня мы готовим рыбу с томатами и травяной сальсой, а ещё пробуем черимойю! А если мы возьмём пса сегодня, то будем возиться с ним весь день. Я же нас знаю.

У него такая добрая, понимающая улыбка, и Баки немного, но успокаивается. «Нас», «мы», «нам» — Стив часто говорит так, чаще, чем сам Баки. Это придаёт уверенности. 

Баки в который раз обещает себе жить сегодняшним днём. В их жизнях будущее уже много раз не наступало, так что полагаться на него бесполезно.

На шумном рынке Стив, кажется, знает каждого продавца. Баки поражается, как Стив это делает: легко, непринуждённо заводит беседу, располагает к себе людей... Стив знает, у кого самая свежая и вкусная рыба, у кого самые сочные томаты, ароматные, словно только сорванные с куста. Он ведёт Баки за собой, здоровается с каждым продавцом, выбирает только лучшие продукты с видом знатока, а ещё — торгуется так, словно занимался этим всю жизнь. Они выбирают крупный, сочно-зелёный плод черимойи, похожий на большое зелёное сердце, и продавец на ломанном английском рассказывает Стиву, что нет ничего лучше мороженого с мякотью этого диковинного фрукта и что косточку можно потом прорастить. 

Кроме местных жителей за прилавками и перед ними, на рынке очень много туристов. Баки нервничает немного, держится к Стиву поближе, сжимая его за руку. Он не говорит об этом Стиву, не желая его расстраивать, но ему страшно, что их могут узнать. Узнать, несмотря на кепки и солнцезащитные очки, несмотря на бороду Стива и замаскированную руку самого Баки. Впрочем, ему необязательно что-либо говорить, потому что Стив, кажется, всё чувствует сам: сжимает пальцы Баки в своих, незаметно целует над ухом:

— Никто нас не узнает, — шепчет Стив ласково, поглаживая запястье Баки. Он выдыхает в ответ, поправляя лямку рюкзака на плече. Если бы Баки мог, они бы со Стивом куда реже ездили в город за продуктами и прочим, но он видит: Стиву нравится общаться с людьми, даже если это всего несколько фраз во время покупки продуктов. Баки не завидует и не ревнует.

Просто неприятное чувство беспокойства отпускает только тогда, когда они едут обратно в свой коттедж. Баки наконец-то может немного расслабиться. Вздохнуть спокойнее, зная, что ближайшие несколько дней Стив будет рядом с ним без посторонних. На заднем сиденье их маленького внедорожника лежит сборный мольберт — заезжали в лавку с товарами для рисования. Стив сейчас часто рисует, хотя поначалу Баки приходилось просить его взять в руки карандаш и нарисовать хоть что-нибудь. Они решили оборудовать что-то вроде мастерской в одной из комнат коттеджа и каждый раз, выбираясь в город, привозят с собой какие-то новые художественные принадлежности. 

Баки видит, что Стиву нравится рисовать, а ему самому нравится, как просто лежать, наблюдая за ним, так и позировать. Стив будто преображается, стоит ему взяться за карандаш или за кисти. До боли напоминает себя в Бруклине, в их прошлой жизни. Баки смотрит на него, наблюдая, и видит тощего, ссутуленного Стива из прошлого, который старательно рисует эскизы для зачётной работы в академии, нахмурив густые брови, время от времени трёт себя по носу запястьем, сдувает непослушную чёлку, которая лезет в глаза... Сейчас Стиву в глаза уже ничего не лезет, да и не ссутулится он, а вот нос трёт, пофыркивая, сосредотачиваясь, и хмурится так знакомо. Баки даже жалеет, что он сам рисовать не может, потому что такое стоит запечатлеть. Поэтому просто фотографирует его на телефон, украдкой, чтобы поймать момент, запечатлеть в кадре настоящего, живого Стива.

***

— Попробуем сейчас? — спрашивает Стив, глядя на вымытый плод черимойи, лежащий посреди их кухонного стола. Баки кивает, доставая из ящика нож:

— Давай. Ты захотел это, — хмыкает он, прижимаясь к Стиву со спины, и устраивает подбородок у него на плече. Стив фыркает:  
— Это должно быть очень вкусным, — он заносит нож над фруктом, а затем застывает, явно примеряясь, как его получше разрезать, и важным голосом заявляет: — Аннона черимола, Бак, это одно из ценнейший плодовых деревьев, произрастающих в тропиках!

— С каких пор ты у нас знаток тропических плодовых деревьев, а, Стиви? — Баки трётся щекой о шею Стива, целует на границе аккуратно выстриженной бороды и голой кожи. — Давай, пока мороженое окончательно не растаяло. 

Стив вонзает нож в боковину плода, разрезая его уверенным движением. Распавшийся на две половинки, внутри он кремово-белый, а в воздухе ощущается отчётливый аромат — что-то похожее на клубнику с ананасами и папайей, залитую сливками. Баки наваливается на Стива, отбирая у него нож, и подцепляет острием кусочек мягкой, ватной мякоти.

— Не ешь с ножа, — журит его спокойно Стив, снимая с острого кончика кусок мякоти, а затем поворачивается, приближая пальцы к губам Баки. Нож с грохотом падает на поверхность стола. Баки облизывает пальцы, собирая мякоть с них губами. — Ну как?

— По ощущениям консистенция словно крем из ваты, — задумчиво говорит Баки. — А на вкус недурно. 

— Да? — Стив разворачивается в кольце его рук обратно к столу, отковыривая ножом ещё кусочек, и несколько секунд одобрительно мычит: — Чёрт, а вкусно. Притащишь мороженое? 

Баки трётся щекой о спину Стива, прежде чем отстраниться. Когда он возвращается с ведёрком сливочного мороженого, Стив уже успевает нарезать мякоть и убрать косточки в сторону. Они ядовитые, если верить продавцу, но потом они попробуют прорастить их и посадить на маленьком клочке земли за домом. 

— Что, прямо вот так? — спрашивает Баки, когда Стив высыпает часть мякоти в ведёрко с мягким мороженым и перемешивает получившееся. Стив кивает, залезая на кухонный стол — они оба знают, что тот достаточно крепкий, чтобы выдержать их двоих.

— Не хочу долго ждать, — набирает он ложкой мороженое и засовывает себе в рот, улыбаясь. Баки подходит ближе, становясь между его ног, и прижимается своими губами к прохладным губам Стива.

— Да? Нетерпеливый какой, — мурлычет он, улыбаясь, и Стив, набрав ещё одну ложку, придвигает её к его рту. Баки видит, как горит его взгляд, когда он слизывает мороженое с ложки. 

— Я почти всю жизнь ждал, — невинным тоном говорит Стив, улыбаясь с хитринкой. — Всегда так хотел... И теперь даже одной лишней минуты терять не хочется.

Его рука скользит Баки под рубашку, поглаживая по боку, и Баки вновь целует его, покрывая короткими касаниями губы, заросшую щетиной щёку, тёплую кожу на шее. Стив одобрительно вздыхает, царапая ногтями его бок, сдвигает ладонь на поясницу, ведёт пальцами по коротким волоскам, вызывая волну мурашек, а затем и вовсе залезает ладонью под шорты.

— Мы ведь всё ещё о фруктах говорим, да? — смеётся Баки, кусая его за шею, и Стив обхватывает его ногами за бёдра:

— Может быть, — он втягивает Баки в долгий поцелуй, поглаживает и мнёт ладонью ягодицы. О мороженом они благополучно забывают, а когда вспоминают, оно уже всё к чёрту растаяло.

***

— Может, я всё-таки помогу, а? — Стив трётся теперь сзади Баки, больше трогая его, чем помогая разобраться с рецептом, и Баки вздыхает, оборачиваясь:

— Стив, я справлюсь сам.

— Но я хочу помочь, — хитро улыбается он, поглаживая Баки по животу. От таких вот поглаживаний мысли все отнюдь не о рыбе с томатами и сальсой. 

— Стив, в прошлый раз, когда мы готовили вместе...

— Да, я знаю, мы в итоге так и не поужинали, — он прихватывает губами мочку уха Баки, трётся бородой о шею, вызывая щекотку. — И разве было плохо?

— Было замечательно, Стиви, — Баки упрямо не сдаётся, но вот помидор под его пальцами близок к тому, чтобы лопнуть. — Но нашим супергеройским организмам с нашим суперускоренным суперметаболизмом надо сытно питаться три раза в день. 

— Зануда, — Стив целует его звонко за ухом. — Найму нам кухарку, чтобы ты не отвлекался на всякую ерунду вроде...

— Нашего ужина? Ага, — Баки откладывает помидор подальше, пока окончательно не превратил его в кашу, и трётся затылком о плечо Стива: — Хочешь, разрешу тебе помыть потом посуду?

— Знаешь, наверное, я не так уж и хочу тебе помогать, — смеётся Стив, в противовес своим словам целуя его в макушку. Баки вздыхает с улыбкой:

— Сопляк.

— Придурок, — отзывается Стив и со вздохом отстраняется. — Тогда я жду тебя на пляже, ладно?

— Иди уже, — со смехом отвечает Баки, принимаясь за готовку. Если не отвлекаться на Стива и его поползновения, то всё получается скоро. Он быстро маринует рыбу, заворачивая её в фольгу, и отправляет в холодильник пропитываться соками, а затем выглядывает из окна кухни. Стив сидит на краю пляжа, опираясь спиной на ствол пальмы, и, судя по движениям его рук, он рисует. 

Баки стягивает рубашку, оставаясь в одних шортах, и неслышно подбирается к нему, после чего барабанит пальцами по стволу. Стив поднимает голову, улыбаясь:

— Ты уже? Быстрый, — он накрывает ладонью рисунок, явно не желая показывать, и Баки, усевшись на песок рядом, мягко касается его руки своей, пытаясь отвести в сторону:

— Эй, Стиви, что мы говорили насчёт рисунков? — облизывается он, устраивая голову на плече Стива, и настойчивее тянет за ладонь.

— Не скрывать их от тебя, — вздыхает Стив, целуя его в макушку.

— Ага, именно. Так что показывай.

— Он ещё не закончен.

— Плевать, — мурлычет Баки, отбирая у него блокнот. На светло-кремовой бумаге уверенными штрихами, конечно же, изображён он сам: лежащий на животе на постели, с бёдрами, едва прикрытыми простынёй, с влажными бликами пота на вспотевшей после жаркой ночи коже. 

Баки даже не спрашивает, рисует ли Стив разнообразия ради кого-то кроме него. Конечно, Стив рисует. У него в блокнотах много набросков с той рыжей русской, Наташей, или улыбчивым Сэмом, или юной, тихой Вандой, которая всегда старалась держаться за спиной Клинта. Есть даже рисунок кофейной чашки, которую обступили вездесущие муравьи Лэнга. А на одной из страниц безошибочно угадывается профиль Старка, снявшего шлем Железного Человека. Есть в его блокнотах и лица людей из их прошлой жизни: групповой портрет Коммандос и каждого из них по отдельности, с нежностью нарисованный портрет миссис Роджерс, при взгляде на который у Стива всегда на лице появляется грустная улыбка.

И, конечно же, Стив часто рисует Пегги Картер. К ней Баки даже не может ревновать, по правде говоря, хотя она красивая, и в голосе Стива всегда так много нежности и уважения, когда речь заходит о ней. Но он помнит, как ревновал раньше. Как отводил взгляд, видя разговаривающих Стива и Пегги, а то и вовсе пытался свалить скорее в ближайший бар, чтобы залиться алкоголем, от которого после Аццано всё равно не было никакого толку.

— Ты талантливый, — шепчет Баки, листая блокнот с рисунками, пока Стив гладит его по плечу и волосам. Это не комплимент, это констатация факта. Баки смотрит на руку Стива, мирно лежащую на его колене — эти руки всегда были не для войны предназначены. Они со Стивом никогда не говорят о том, что было бы, не наступи война, но оба об этом думают, Баки знает. Баки знает и то, что Стив обязательно бы добился успеха.

— Хочешь, искупаемся? — в который раз целует его в макушку Стив. Баки кивает, поднимаясь, и стягивает шорты, только вот Стив, вместо того, чтобы подняться следом, обнимает его за талию и тянет к себе обратно, целуя в поясницу.

— А как же искупаться?

— Чуть позже, — шепчет Стив, покрывая поясницу поцелуями. Баки сдаётся, залезает к нему на колени, обнимая за шею, и целует в складочку между бровями, разглаживая её.

В общем-то, Стив прав — океан никуда не денется.

***

 

Океан никуда и не девается, и Баки с удовольствием ныряет в прогретую за день воду, быстро двигает руками, отплывая от берега, разминая мышцы спины и плеч. Плавать — его альтернатива утренним пробежкам Стива. Он может проводить в воде часы напролёт, наматывая круги, и, наверное, благодаря этому его левое плечо почти не болит в последние недели. Не то чтобы Баки не привык к болям в плече — те за семь десятков лет стали неотъемлемой частью его жизни, но всё-таки испытывать их в меньшей мере оказалось весьма приятно.

Они со Стивом отплывают от берега достаточно далеко, а затем решают плыть обратно наперегонки. Обычно такие состязания заканчиваются ничьей и мокрой потасовкой на мели. Так и сегодня. Едва достигнув мелководья, Стив хватает Баки за бедро, притягивая к себе, и они барахтаются в воде, как дети, поднимая вверх сотни брызг. 

— С тобой невозможно соревноваться, — фырчит Баки, повалив Стива с ног. Они практически валяются в полосе прибоя, и вода доходит им до плеч, если лечь на песок. 

— Я знаю, — улыбается во весь рот Стив, утягивая Баки к себе на бёдра. Заходящее солнце жарит влажную и солёную кожу, щиплет практически. Баки наклоняется, упираясь ладонями в песок, и целует Стива в губы, солёные от морской воды. Даже во рту у Стива, кажется, солоно. 

— Какой же ты ненасытный всё-таки, — смеётся ему в шею Баки чуть позже, когда они падают на мокрый песок в линии прибоя. Стив шлёпает его по бедру:

— Ты же сам говорил про наши супергеройские организмы.

— И сто лет воздержания, да, — Баки кусает его за плечо. — Нам ещё много надо наверстать, да?

— И ста лет не хватит, — трётся мокрой бородой о его грудь Стив, издавая максимально счастливые звуки, похожие на урчание огромного кота. Баки, в общем-то, и не против такого расклада. Провести сто лет вместе со Стивом на острове? Если это не рай, то Баки не знает, что тогда.

— Я помню, как мы впервые выбрались с тобой вместе на Кони-Айленд. Это был двадцать девятый? — осторожно, пробуя слова на языке, говорит Баки. Стив мягко поправляет:

— Тридцатый. Я тогда ужасно обгорел.

— Красный, как рак, да, — кивает Баки, поглаживая его по груди. — И я мазал тебя спиртом с водой, чтобы стало легче. Да?

— Да-а-а, — тянет Стив, улыбаясь задумчиво. — Мама тогда так распереживалась.

— Волновалась, что ты получишь солнечный удар, — подсказывает Баки, надеясь, что попал в точку. Стив кивает.

— Именно. А потом она рассказала твоей матери, и...

— Меня неделю не пускали с тобой гулять, — чуть обиженно продолжает Баки. — Как будто я был виноват, что у кое-кого такая чувствительная кожа.

Он нависает над Стивом, целуя его в нос. Ему нравятся веснушки на коже Стива: они едва заметны, но он помнит, какими яркими они были раньше, до всего этого. Стив берёт его руку в свою и кладёт напротив сердца:

— У меня и сейчас кожа очень чувствительная, — тянет он, поглаживая пальцы Баки.

— А то я не знаю. 

***

Они целуются целую вечность, пока солнце не опускается совсем низко, и со стороны моря не начинает веять прохладой. Баки лень вставать и вообще двигаться, но приходится. Правда, с учётом того, что они со Стивом надолго застревают в душе, и совсем не для того, чтобы смыть песок и соль с кожи, к готовке ужина они приступают в сумерках.

— Я думал, рыбу надо обжарить на сковороде, — замечает Стив, когда Баки укладывает завёрнутые в фольгу куски филе на решётку жаровни. Тот лишь отмахивается:

— Если бы мы всегда следовали правилам, Стиви...

— Да-да, знаю, можешь не продолжать, — примирительно целует он Баки в плечо. — Ну хоть фрукты ты мне доверишь порезать?

— Я подумаю, — из одного свёртка вытекает немного пряного сока прямо на палец Баки, и он втягивает его в рот, облизывая. 

— Я ведь был хорошим мальчиком? — жарко шепчет Стив ему на ухо. Баки мотает головой, усмехаясь:

— И заслужил поощрение в виде нарезки фруктов? Окей, Стиви, раз так хочется, доверяю тебе это ответственное дело, — он легко выворачивается из его объятий, усмехаясь, и падает на плед из плотной ткани, постеленный на песок, лениво наблюдая, как Стив возится, быстро и аккуратно нарезая фрукты и раскладывая их по тарелке. Сосредоточенный не меньше, чем во время рисования, Стив всё равно сейчас кажется очень домашним и уютным. С каждым днём Баки всё сильнее привыкает к такому Стиву. 

И всё сильнее боится, что в один день всё это потеряет. 

Поэтому он берёт в руки телефон, который нужен лишь для того, чтобы связываться с директором Коулсоном, если им что-то понадобится, и делает несколько снимков. Ему так надо. Он распечатывает самые удачные и складывает в отдельную папку, которая лежит рядом с тетрадями, куда Баки каждый вечер методично вписывает всё то новое, что вспомнил за день. Так тоже надо. Они не обсуждают со Стивом это вслух, но иногда он просит Баки прочитать что-нибудь или просто рассказать о том, что он вспомнил за сегодня. Баки старается выбирать счастливые воспоминания, потому что расстраивать Стива ему хочется меньше всего.

— Опять фотографируешь? — улыбается Стив, засовывая в рот кусочек банана, а следующий подносит к лицу Баки, предлагая. Он и не отказывается, смыкая губы на чужих пальцах, смотрит исподлобья, тянет уголки губ в едва заметной улыбке.

— Ты же меня рисуешь, — мягко говорит Баки, отстраняясь от его пальцев, и откидывается на спину, разглядывая Стива снизу вверх. Тот аккуратно откладывает нож и сдвигает переносной столик с фруктами к краю пледа, после чего плавным движением перетекает Баки на бёдра, наклоняется, снижая голос до шёпота:

— Потому что ты красивый.

— Потому что ты тоже, — отвечает Баки, укладывая ладонь ему на затылок, гладит колкие короткие волоски. Стив укрывает его всем собой, прижимается горячим телом к груди, тычется губами в шею, щекоча её тихим шёпотом. Баки заводится опять, как по щелчку пальцев, подставляется весь, нахально залезая рукой Стиву под футболку. Стив — большое облако жара, накрывающее его сейчас; у Стива блестят глаза, когда он ловит взгляд Баки за секунду до того, как поцеловать его. 

Баки кажется, они целуются невероятно долго, руки Стива шарятся у него под кофтой, трогая везде, да и сам он гладит везде, куда может дотянуться. Но потом вспоминает об ужине и с сожалением разрывает поцелуй, проходясь лёгкими касаниями по щекам Стива:

— Рыба. Перевернуть, — вздыхает он, целуя его в кончик носа, и Стив беспрекословно слезает с его бёдер. Даёт ровно столько свободы, чтобы перевернуть кусочки филе на жаровне, а потом обнимает со спины, тянет на себя:

— Ещё пять минуточек, да? — он прикусывает кожу на плече, запуская ладонь под резинку спортивных штанов Баки, и откидывается на спину, заваливая их обоих. Баки расслабляется полностью, позволяет сейчас Стиву вести, обмякая в его руках. Они даже не раздеваются толком, Стив только переворачивает его набок и стягивает штаны до колен, а потом надёжно перехватывает поперёк груди. 

Это не слишком удобно, но Баки поворачивается к нему лицом вполоборота, тянется губами для поцелуя, лижется, стараясь не сводить со Стива взгляда. Получается ровно до той секунды, когда их срывает за грань.

— Лежи, — шепчет Стив, целуя его в ухо, пока Баки пытается прийти в себя после разрядки, и спускается поцелуями к его животу, а потом и ниже, к паху и бёдрам, вылизывая. Каждое прикосновение тёплого языка заставляет Баки вздрагивать, и он шумно дышит, пока Стив не отстраняется окончательно. — Лежи, я всё сделаю. 

Баки только и может, что заторможено натянуть штаны обратно и закутаться в толстовку, ёжась зябко. Он сонным взглядом смотрит на Стива: тот, деловито хмурясь, вытаскивает кусочки филе из фольги, раскладывая на подушке из трав. Так сосредоточенно и серьёзно, словно, по меньшей мере, собирается подавать это блюдо президенту.

— Ты чего дрожишь? — Стив ставит столик посередине пледа, усаживаясь рядом с Баки и обнимая его за плечи. Тот машет головой:

— Нет, я не замёрз, если ты об этом, — он откидывает голову на плечо Стиву, жмурясь довольно. — Это... Ну знаешь. 

— Послеоргазменная трясучка?

— Ужасно звучит, но да, — Баки фырчит, сжимая его руку в своей и целуя тыльную сторону ладони. — Ну-ка, что тут у нас? Выглядит аппетитно.

— Надеюсь, и на вкус так же, — хмыкает Стив, наклоняясь к столику вместе с ним. — А если нет, то у нас есть пицца.

— Ммм... — Баки облизывается, едва сдерживая смех. — Ладно, я попробую первым. Если что — будем надеяться, сыворотка в моей крови справится с этим. 

— Придурок, — Стив уже сдерживать смех не может, пихает его в плечо, отбирая вилку, и засовывает кусок рыбы себе в рот. Пара секунд, и он уже довольно стонет, улыбаясь. — Пицца нам сегодня не пригодится.

— Не говори так, — очень строгим тоном отвечает ему Баки, округляя глаза. — Пицца может пригодиться всегда.

Рыба и правда на вкус выше всяких похвал, и Баки даже собой чуточку гордится. Может, дело всё в том, что ужинать на берегу океана уже само по себе слишком хорошо, и не важно, что именно ты ешь? Или дело в близости Стива. Стив был рядом, и всё становилось лучше, даже когда на них охотились, казалось, всем миром.

Они болтают со Стивом о всякой ерунде вроде чем заняться завтра днём, почему бы не посмотреть «Властелина Колец» или «Звёздный Путь», а ещё Стив говорит, что хочет взять в приюте щенка ретривера, если там, конечно, такой есть. Баки на это отвечает, что было бы неплохо взять пойнтера, они красивые и грациозные. В итоге они решают, что почему бы и не завести двоих? Баки из-за этого чувствует себя ещё счастливее. 

***

Когда они заканчивают с ужином, уже окончательно темнеет. Небо высоко над ними покрывается тысячами мерцающих звёзд, и Баки, откидываясь на опустевший плед, вздыхает довольно.

— Помнишь, как мы залезали на крышу моего дома? — осторожно спрашивает Стив, укладываясь рядом, устраивая голову Баки у себя на груди. Баки так же осторожно кивает, подбирая слова, чтобы полнее выразить то, что его память смогла восстановить:

— С крыши звёзды лучше было видно, да? Как будто они прямо над нами, — он поворачивает голову, заглядывая Стиву в глаза, гладит его по груди ласково. — Ты... Говорил, что будто можно их коснуться.

— А тебе просто нравилось на них смотреть, — Стив касается губами линии роста его волос на лбу, и Баки чувствует, как он улыбается. — И ты всегда...

— Загадывал желание на падающую звезду, да. И я как-то вытащил тебя на рассвете туда, да?

— Да. Я пытался нарисовать... Вышло плохо. Не смог передать цвета, — голос Стива становится совсем тихим, и Баки успокаивающе целует его в шею. — Ты ведь помнишь, да?

— Ты не различал цвета.

— Да. И нарисовать восход солнца... Так до сих пор и не смог, — в голосе Стива чувствуется горечь, а грудь медленно вздымается. — Знаешь, на войне и потом было не до этого.

— А сейчас? — Баки поднимается на локте, заглядывая ему в лицо с лукавым прищуром, и тычется губами в кончик носа. — Стив... Завтра мы идём встречать рассвет.

— Ты уверен, что поднимешься? — усмехается Стив, поймав его губы своими. — Ты ведь у нас любитель спать до полудня...

— Встречу рассвет — и лягу обратно. Или мы можем даже не ложиться, — Баки не может не рассмеяться многообещающе, укладываясь обратно головой на грудь Стиву. 

Некоторое время они просто молча смотрят на звёзды, рука Стива гладит его по шее, посылая мурашки по телу, а сам Баки просто держит ладонь на сердце, чувствуя мерное биение. Он разглядывает плавно мерцающий небосвод, в очередной раз думая о том, как же ему повезло быть здесь, со Стивом. Баки не знает, кого за это благодарить: свою веру в Бога он растерял ещё в сороковых. Но сейчас, глядя на звёзды, он на всякий случай шепчет «спасибо». Потому что его жизнь в последние недели складывается слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить в высшие силы. 

— Эй, — не до конца уверенный в том, что делает, говорит Баки, опять заглядывая в лицо Стиву, хмурится, вновь подбирая слова. — Стив... Ты скучаешь?

— По чему? — переспрашивает Стив, удивлённо глядя на него. Баки перебирается ему на колени, упираясь ладонями в плед по обе стороны от головы.

— По твоим друзьям. По твоей жизни... До всего этого.

— Бак... — Стив вздыхает устало, поднимается и обнимает его за плечи, не давая сдвинуться с коленей. — Они... Да. Иногда скучаю. Они замечательные, Бак, но. Они не ты. 

— Разве ты не жалеешь? — Баки сейчас даже не становится легче от поглаживаний ладони Стива по его пояснице. — О всём, что случилось.

— Жалею, — честно отвечает Стив, улыбаясь ему ласково. — Жалею, что мы с ними пошли разными дорогами. Жалею, что позволили всему этому случиться. Но о том, что я здесь? Ни капли. Оно того стоило. Всё, что случилось, того стоило. 

Стив тянется к нему, целует мягко, прихватывая нижнюю губу своими, скользит языком в рот, выбивая вздох, а потом щиплет Баки за бок. Он взвивается, не в силах сдержать смешок, и в отместку царапает Стива по плечу.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, верно? Я знаю, я тоже, но, Баки, послушай. Ты помнишь ведь, как я не различал цвета до сыворотки. А потом, на войне... Я наконец-то мог видеть всё. И тебя тоже, — Стив обхватывает его лицо ладонями, гладит пальцами по скулам. — А потом ты... — его голос вздрагивает, как и его губы. — Потом это случилось. И всё стало ещё хуже, Бак. Если раньше всё было блёклым, и я не мог в полной мере осознать, что вот это яблоко красное, а твои глаза голубые, то потом... Словно просто кто-то выключил все цвета. Без тебя, понимаешь?

— Стив, — совсем уж как-то беспомощно мямлит Баки, чувствуя, как у него всё сжимается внутри, не давая вздохнуть, и прижимается лбом к его лбу. — Стив, я просто... Стив, у меня нет никого и ничего кроме тебя. Да и не нужно, в общем-то. Пока ты здесь. Это у тебя там... Друзья. Команда. Новая жизнь. 

— Придурок, — Стив вздыхает скорбно, а потом вновь целует Баки в уголок рта. — Бак, я сейчас словно опять видеть могу. Друзья, команда... Они правда хорошие, но с ними я не видел. А с тобой могу. Даже рассвет нарисовать, представляешь?

Стив смеётся с облегчением, падая обратно на плед, и крепко держит Баки в кольце рук. Тот и не хочет вырываться. Дышит как можно спокойнее, пытаясь осознать слова Стива, унять сердцебиение. 

— Я ведь люблю тебя, придурок, — шепчет Стив так тихо, что за шумом волн, бьющихся о прибой, его почти не слышно. Баки и не нужно слышать. Он чувствует это на подсознательном уровне. Наконец-то сейчас уверен в полной мере, и напряжение, накатывающее на него периодически в последние недели, понемногу отступает.

— Сам придурок, — наигранно ворчит Баки, опускаясь на него и укладывая голову на груди поудобнее. Стив сжимает его руку в своей:

— Ну ведь твой придурок?

— Это верно, — Баки трётся щекой о его ключицы, улыбаясь, а затем тянется выше, чтобы поцеловать его в колючий подбородок. — Только мой. И я даже знаю, чем тебя занять этой ночью, чтобы мы дождались рассвета.

— Даже так? Интересно, — Стив тянет это заинтригованным тоном, скользит свободной рукой ему под толстовку. — Расскажешь?

Баки снова седлает его бёдра, усмехаясь:

— Покажу.


End file.
